Episode 01 New year
The First and pilot Episode if this was ever made! check it out, the vamps come to school, Moloch sees Lidia, and everyone settles in. Plot Edward Van Helsing settles in at his office in Oxford, a new year is coming. Just then Dean Halloway comes in and tell him that the Elder Pleaya is coming to announce something argent to him. The Professor shuts his doors and the two men wait. a fog begins to come out of the doors and windows as the Elder pops out from behind the heavy fog. He tell the two men extinction is coming and they have one last shot. Pleaya tells Edward he will send Three Vampires the next morning with special Ring Of Ra whitch were invented to help Vampires walk in the sun to blend in better. he then dissappears and Dean Halloway walks out with Edward. Edward arrives at his daughters College Dorms room, Lidia Van Helsing opens the door. Edward comes in and meets her roommate Sassily Torrence or "Sass". Lidia then begs her father to leave before he embarasses her. He hugs her and leaves for his room upstairs from the dorms. Early the next morning Edward awaits the Rival of the Vampires, Dean Halloway comes in as well. Just then Moloch Vambreere, Sidney Tallon and Celia Fiennes arrive and introduce themselves. Edward lays down the law when Sid laughs in his face, he Revealles he is one of the known "Hunters" and over 2,000 years old, so they will show him respect. Edward tells them the ground rules of no feeding, keeping their secret at all costs and no dating or they will be expelled and sent back to the Eclipse Coven. Moloch and Sid arrive in class and sit near the front on each side of a boy named Larry Tate, who is then picked on by a bully. Sid scares the bully with his vamp teeth and he stops. Larry tells Moloch he loves Cristianity and Gaming. Lidia arrives in her Journalism calls and meets up with her best friend Tony Delore, he let her know hes feeling insecure. She helps him with his first artical. Moloch goes to the bathroom and passes Lidia's class, as he does he spots her and his heart pumps so hard he faints. Moloch wakes up with Celia and Sid standing over him. Celia tell him only intense emotions can have an effect like that, Moloch denies it and walks off silently. Tony meets Lidia and her dorm and talks with her and Sass, Sass takes a liking to him and she finds out hes gay. Tony helps fix Sass's computer and revealled his love for weaponry. As Tony leaves he spots Larry, his roommate and they walk back together. Lidia decides to call it a night. Celia and Sid do some studying after Edward gives an asignment to train their vampire powers. Edward talks to Moloch, Edward tells him to give it time and things will fall into place, Moloch beleives him. Sid reads Celia's mind to practice and Celia uses Telekenesis to throw a lamp at him, making him laugh. That night Lidia dreams of a man, in the shadows but she sees his eyes, his brown eyes. Moloch dreams of Lidia as well. Edward narrates the fact that these vampires must eventually become humans in every way that counts. Starring Edward Van Helsing Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Sassily Torrence Larry Tate Dean Halloway Pleaya Next Episode 02 Sandman Category:Season one